Ein ungeplantes Zusammentreffen
by devilsangel84
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich Miranda und Andy zufällig begegnen? Zur Zeit ein One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, die Charaktere gehören Lauren Weisberger und 20th Century Fox. Ich habe nur versucht mal wieder ein bisschen was auf Deutsch zu schreiben. Vielleicht findet es Anklang und man kann aus dem einen Zusammentreffen mehrere machen?**

**Wir werden sehen. **

**Bis dahin viel Spaß beim Lesen, jegliches Kommentar ist erwünscht, egal ob Lob oder Kritik, ich mag beides solange es ehrlich gemeint ist.**

* * *

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und Andy genoss ihren Spaziergang im Central Park. Selten fand sie die Zeit dafür. Seit sie vor einem halben Jahr beim New York Mirror angefangen hatte, arbeitete sie fast noch mehr, als zu ihrer Zeit als Miranda Priestlys Assistentin. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und seufzte.

_Miranda! _Wie so oft, wenn sie zurückdachte, spürte sie auch jetzt einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. _Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ich sie endlich vergessen kann? Warum verfolgt sie mich nach so langer Zeit immer noch in meinen Gedanken. Sicher, sie ist eine wunderschöne Frau, ihr silbernes Haar, ihre strahlend blauen Augen, ihr ganzes Auftreten faszinierte mich. Egal, wie oft ihre Vorwürfe und Standpauken mich verletzt haben, sie hat mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht._

Andy lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, streckte ihre Beine aus und legte ihre Arme auf die Rücklehne. Ihren Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sich ihr jemand näherte.

* * *

„Andrea?" Miranda Priestly, Chefredakteurin von Runway, dem größten Fashion-Magazin schlechthin, blieb neben der Parkbank stehen und musterte ihre ehemalige Assistentin. Sie hatte Andrea das letzte Mal vor dem Elias-Clark-Gebäude gesehen, kurz nach dem verhängnisvollen Tag in Paris. Andrea wirkte entspannt, zumindest im Moment, doch die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen ließen unschwer erkennen, dass sie einen stressigen Alltag hatte und vermutlich vollkommen überarbeitet war.

Als ihr Gegenüber nicht reagierte, machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Andrea? Sind sie in Ordnung?"

„Miranda?", Andy schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie die unverkennbare Stimme ihrer Ex-Chefin hörte. Sie sah zu ihr auf. „Was machen sie hier?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Miranda augenblicklich genervt.

„Nach einem Spaziergang?", Andy zuckte bei dem eisigen Klang zusammen und wurde sofort wieder nervös. Sie senkte ihren Blick und zupfte unsichtbare Fussel von ihrer schwarzen Stoffhose.

„Darf ich mich einen Moment dazu setzen?", Miranda merkte sofort, dass Andrea eingeschüchtert wirkte und lenkte ein. Sie wollte dieses zufällige Treffen dazu nutzen, mit ihrer Ex-Assistentin ins Reine zu kommen.

„Sicher, aber seit wann interessiert es sie, wie es anderen Leuten geht?"

„Das habe ich sicher verdient. Hören sie, Andrea, ich weiß, ich bin nicht die beste Gesellschaft, die sie sich vorstellen können. Aber ganz ehrlich. Ich möchte dieses Treffen dazu nutzen, einiges klarzustellen."

„Was gibt es denn noch klarzustellen?", Andrea ließ ihren Blick über die Umgebung schweifen. „Ich war ungeeignet und wir beide wissen, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ich aufgeben würde."

„Eigentlich fand ich ihre Entscheidung mich mitten in Paris sitzenzulassen sehr mutig.", wisperte Miranda, mehr zu sich als irgendwem sonst. Doch Andrea hörte sie und wandte sich zu ihr.

„Wie meinen sie das?", ihre Augen suchten nach einem Anzeichen, dass Miranda wirklich ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihr führen wollte.

„Nicht weiter wichtig."

„Doch, Miranda. Sagen sie mir, was sie gerade denken. Immerhin wollten sie gerade eben noch mit mir reden."

Miranda rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz herum. Andrea war erstaunt. _Miranda Priestly unsicher? Das konnte nicht sein. Was ist hier los? Bin ich hier bei versteckte Kamera?_

„Andrea, sie wissen, dass ich mich nie erkläre. Dementsprechend schwer fällt es mir jetzt auch. Sie haben ihren Job bei Runway gut gemacht und sie hatten großes Potential. Aber es war nicht, was sie wollten. Es dauerte lange, bis ich das eigesehen hatte.", Miranda hob ihren Blick und suchte Andreas Augen. Dieses faszinierende, warme braun, dass sie immer wieder in ihren Bann zog. Sie konnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren. In der Offenheit, dem Vertrauen, das sich darin widerspiegelte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Es wäre nicht hilfreich, wenn sie jetzt den Faden verlieren würde. „Wie geht es Ihnen beim Mirror? Ist es so, wie es sich vorgestellt haben?" Miranda lehnte sich zurück, um Andrea besser beobachten zu können.

Andy wich Mirandas forschendem Blick aus. Es war ihr noch immer nicht ganz geheuer, dass ihre Ex-Chefin mitten im Central Park neben ihr saß und sie fragte, wie es ihr ergangen ist. Doch als sie im Augenwinkel sah, dass Miranda nervös mit dem Saum ihres Rockes spielte, warf sie ihre Zurückhaltung über Bord und beschloss das Beste aus diesem Gespräch zu machen, wer wusste, ob sie jemals wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Ich mag das Schreiben und das Recherchieren...", Andy wusste nicht, ob sie ganz offen mit Miranda sein konnte, ob diese verstehen würde, dass Andy mehr vom Leben erwartete, als eine herausragende Karriere. Schließlich war Miranda mehr auf Arbeit als irgendwo anders. Selbst die Zwillinge sahen sie seltener, als Nigel.

„Sprechen sie weiter." Miranda nickte bekräftigend.

„Ich glaube manchmal, ich bin überfordert. Es gibt immer was zu tun." Andy atmete tief durch. „Für sie ist das sicher wieder nur eine Schwäche. Wieder jemand, der die Notwendigkeit zur Perfektion und Präzision nicht nachvollziehen kann, oder besser noch, nicht gewillt ist, seine eigenen Wünsche dafür zurückzustellen."

„Wow. Sie haben eine einschlägige Meinung von mir, Andrea. Aber so geschmeichelt ich mich dadurch fühle, sie sind im Unrecht. Ich bereue nicht, was ich erreicht habe, aber ich habe viel zu oft meine Kinder darunter leiden lassen, dass mir meine Karriere wichtig ist. Was ich damit sagen will, Andrea, sie können ein guter Reporter sein und trotzdem ein Privatleben haben. Denken sie darüber nach.", Miranda legte ihr vorsichtig die Hand aufs Bein. „Es tut mir leid, ich muss weiter. Ich habe mich gefreut, sie wiederzusehen."

Andrea stand mit Miranda auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Miranda diese.

„Ich...", Andy senkte den Blick, als sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Ich hab mich auch gefreut, sehr sogar. Danke, dass sie nicht einfach an mir vorbeigegangen sind, Miranda." Sie warf Miranda ein schüchternes Lächeln zu.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht meint es das Schicksal gut mit uns und wir sehen uns mal wieder, beim Spazierengehen." Miranda zwinkerte ihr zu. „Machen sie es gut, Andrea. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miranda!", Andy blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah ihrer Ex-Chefin, der berühmten Miranda Priestly nach, wie sie vollkommen entspannt durch den Central Park schlenderte. Bevor Miranda hinter einer Baumgruppe verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte Andrea, die völlig überrascht, zurück winkte und strahlend lächelte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Was für ein Tag. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er so gut ausgehen würde._


End file.
